Read my body language
by 8Noah
Summary: Un encuentro sexual entre Aphrodite y Death Mask, demostrando la confianza que tienen el uno en el otro para mostrarse mutuamente su lado más lascivo y sucio.


**READ MY BODY LANGUAGE  
><strong> 

Observando sus reacciones a través de mis pupilas. Un ser incapaz de comprender la fuerza de las corrientes que se mueven en mi interior cuando me contempla con sus afilados ojos. Teatro preparado. Gestos ensayados. Inocencia milimétrica. Candidez lasciva. Mordiendo suavemente mi carnoso labio, saboreando los pliegues de mi propia piel. Sonríe retadoramente. Desea ser cazado.

Perfecto.

Allá vamos.

Despacio, haciéndolo bailar a mi ritmo. Sus ojos en mi clavícula desnuda, perfilando mis huesos. Su cuello robusto palpita bajo mi lengua. La textura de su carne morena es seca y salada. Poros punzantes como agujas en mis papilas gustativas.

-No me dejes marca, maldito maricón.

-Pues este maricón te la ha puesto dura.

Vamos, danza conmigo. Notas musicales de las prendas al acariciar la piel, leyendo los mensajes hechos sin palabras. Deseando no desearme. Su vello púbico entre mis dedos. Mi cabellera ondulada entre los suyos. Arriba. Abajo. Despacio. Rítmico. Arriba. Abajo. Asfixiante… pero excitante.

-Joder…

La risa, el idioma del alma, haciendo vibrar el miembro. Un espontáneo jadeo.

-No te rías con mi polla en la boca, mierda…

Más risas. Irritación. Excitación. Mi mano explorando mi propio placer. El olor del sexo inundando mis sentidos. Aroma caliente y sudoroso. Sensaciones convertidas en viscosa y sucia miel que se adhiere a nuestras conciencias. Cada gesto, una reacción. En sus temblorosas cuerdas vocales, en sus manos, en su piel, en su vientre, en sus piernas, en su vello… Como esculpir una obscena obra de arte en carne, huesos y nervios.

Contacto visual.

-¡JO-DER!

Invasión viscosa. Vomitivo.

-¡No me lo escupas a la cara, Aphrodite!

-Son tus putos fluidos, cerdo. No te tengas tanto asco.

-Te voy a dar, ¿sabes?

-¿Ah, sí?

Echando mi cuerpo hacia atrás, como pez en el agua. Danzante y mareante. Sus ojos taladran mis piernas. Mis manos dibujando la curva de la ropa. Jugando con el límite. Tentándolo a sobrepasar la línea. Desnudando las intenciones y buscando la grieta que desmenuce la defensa. Un dedo, dentro. Caliente y húmedo. Mis caderas subiendo y bajando. Su sonrisa amenazante.

Le tengo.

Expresándonos el uno a través del otro con el idioma de los besos. Su lengua contra la mía. Mi saliva mezclándose con la suya. Con fuerza. Con exigencia. Con ansiedad… El maquillaje corrido haciendo de mi rostro digno de un cuadro impresionista.

-Te voy a reventar a polvos.

-Tan delicado como siempre…

Gimiendo. Su cabeza entre mis piernas, mancillando el aire con mi placer. La naturaleza humana desvelada en instintos primitivos. Girando. Retorciendo. Sometiendo. Invadiendo.

-Oh…

-Te gusta, ¿eh?

La sangre recorriendo mis zonas erógenas. Sus dedos desmantelando mi barrera. Sin delicadeza ni ternura. Haciendo vibrar mi cuerpo. Alterando la respiración. Lo necesito aquí y ahora.

-Vamos… Ven…

-Enséñamelo todo, guarra.

-¿Esto? Lo quieres, ¿verdad? Ven y tómalo…

Moviendo el cuerpo, fusionándonos. Éxtasis doloroso. Tortura placentera. En contínuo movimiento, cada célula reaccionando a los más bajos impulsos. Enviando señales. Gritando. Desestabilizando. Sintiéndose vivas. Dentro y fuera. Dentro y fuera. Rítmico. Deprisa.

-Uf… Menuda cara de zorra pones, ¿sabes?

-Oh… Cállate ya…

Veloz. Saboreando su saliva en mi boca. Devorando mis labios. Manos como pinzas cerrándose en torno a mis muslos. Uñas esculpidas arañando la espalda de piel curtida y morena. Suspira conmigo, vamos…

-Oh, sí…

Risas.

-Que no… te rías, joder… Me tiembla la polla…

-Me encanta… que vibre…

Siguiendo nuestro propio ritmo, conociendo el idioma corporal del otro. Despacio… No, deprisa. Más deprisa. Más adentro. Más fuerte. Cruzando la invisible línea divisoria que separa el instinto humano de la cordura. Písala, fuerte.

-¡Oh! ¡OOH!

-¡Vamos, guarra!

Invadiéndome. Despedazándome. Mordiéndome. Rompiéndome. Hiriéndome. Violándome. Manchándome. Marcándome. Saboreándome. Besándome. Tocándome. Amándome. Mirándome.

Duelo de miradas temblorosas, hurgando a través de mí con sus punzantes pupilas. Desnudándome hasta las entrañas. Esas dilatadas cavernas oscuras nadando en mí… Sí, así… Perfecto… Hemos sobrepasado la línea.

Más adentro.

Fuerte.

Fuerte.

Más fuerte.

-¡AAH! ¡SÍ! ¡MÁS!

-¡A-APHRODITE!

En el punto más alto, gritando y deleitándome con el busto del placer. Ese rostro enrojecido y sudoroso. Esos dientes apretados. Ese sexo endurecido y palpitante. El vaivén de lo perfilados pectorales. Ese vello erizado. Su cara reposando en las palmas de mis manos, palpando las brillantes mejillas…

-Death… Mask… 

/-/-/-/-/-/

Trazando los surcos rojos y brillantes con la yema del anular. Girando y danzando, analizo la textura de la sangre coagulada en la piel. La tensión muscular bajo mis palmas.

-¿Pica?

-Deja de joder, anda, que tengo sueño.

-Menudo Santo de Athena estás hecho.

-Que te calles, Aphrodite. Quiero dormir.

Toma mi mano, arropando su cuerpo con mi delgada extremidad. Hundiendo la nariz en su cabellera, inhalo su característico aroma seco, salado y terroso. Y áspero…

-Tienes un pelo horrible. Voy a regalarte un suavizante, ¿sabes?

-Y una mierda. No quiero que se me quede un pelo de tía como a ti.

-Cierra la boca.

-Ciérrala tú.

Mi mano en su pecho.

Su mano en mi muslo.

Soporífero calor corporal.

-No estaría mal que me mataras a polvos, la verdad.

Risas.

-Me lo apunto entonces.


End file.
